Dari Mata sang Pengamat
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Jika Hinata itu matahari, Tsukishima berarti bulan. Kageyama, dia mungkin akan jadi langit malam yang membentang luas, menjadi panggung untuk kalian. Dan kau, Yamaguchi-kun, adalah hamparan bintang yang luput dari pandangan orang. Sinar indahmu memang tertutup polusi cahaya, namun satu hal yang pasti: kau itu ada."
Hey,

Jika kau adalah seorang tokoh yang muncul di dalam buku cerita..

Peran apa yang akan kau mainkan?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dari Mata sang Pengamat**_

.

 _By Nacchan Sakura_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yachi Hitoka tak lebih dari sekedar pengamat. Namun entah sejak kapan, ia mulai mempersonifikasikan segala hal yang ia amati menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Shimizu Kiyoko adalah dewi di matanya. Dewi fortuna, dewi peperangan; apapun itu tak masalah, sosoknya seolah selalu dipandang oleh banyak tatapan mata. Setiap langkah kaki yang ia pijakkan ke tanah seolah akan menjadi tempat dimana tumbuhnya bunga. Eksistensinya adalah sebuah keindahan.

Sawamura Daichi adalah seorang ksatria. Ia membawa perisai besar di tangannya; ia berdiri kokoh bagai tembok yang melindungi kerajaan. Didorong hingga terjatuh tak akan membuatnya berhenti bertarung—ia akan kembali bangkit pada posisinya, dan terus maju untuk melindungi kawan-kawannya.

Sugawara Koushi adalah... malaikat. Sosok yang rasanya terlalu sempurna akan kebaikan hatinya. Siapapun yang bertemu dengan senyumnya akan diberi hari yang indah. Meski tak memiliki sepasang sayap, ia mampu membuatmu terbang jauh ke angkasa.

Azumane Asahi adalah pohon besar dengan akar kuat. Namun karena terlalu lebat dan gelap, banyak orang yang menganggap pohon itu menyeramkan. Tetapi ketika kau berteduh di bawah dedaunan yang menghiasi sosok kekarnya, kau akan merasa teduh dan terlindungi dari apapun juga.

Nishinoya Yuu adalah seorang pahlawan yang terlupakan. Tidak diperhatikan, selalu dilewatkan, dan selalu saja tidak disadari oleh orang-orang. Namun ia akan terus menjadi pahlawan yang membantu teman-temannya berjalan menuju kemenangan—meski hanya dari belakang, dari balik layar.

Sementara Tanaka Ryunosuke... Adalah monster yang tak memiliki rasa takut kepada apapun. Sosoknya mengintimidasi banyak orang, namun sekali saja ia mengetahui sisi baik yang kau punya, ia akan menjadi monster terjinak yang pernah ada; ia bahkan akan menjadi penjaga untukmu, kalau kau mau.

...Dan Yachi Hitoka?

Dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Seorang pengamat dengan buku catatan dan juga pena di tangan kanannya. Namun tak apa, ia menikmati perannya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya,

Masih ada satu orang yang Hitoka tak tahu apa perannya. Bagaimanapun ia melihat, tak terbayang apa-apa di benaknya—seperti tokoh figuran dalam komik yang hanya lewat dan tidak memiliki wajah.

Nama orang itu adalah,

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tidak, tidak—bukannya Hitoka mau bilang kalau Yamaguchi itu pemain yang tidak berguna! Hitoka hanya belum tahu harus melihat Yamaguchi sebagai apa.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata Shouyou adalah matahari. Panas, terlalu cerah. Kalau lama-lama berada di dekatnya, kau akan kelelahan. Dan dia selalu masuk ke dalam jarak pandangmu meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya. Meski begitu, ia dibutuhkan semua orang.

Tsukishima Kei adalah bulan (wow, bukankah sudah jelas dari namanya?). Hanya muncul ketika matahari telah tiada, dan hanya bersinar karena cahaya matahari yang dipantulkannya. Ia hanya pengganti sinar matahari untuk gelapnya langit malam.

Bicara tentang langit malam, Kageyama Tobio adalah orang yang tepat. Begitu gelap, nyaris seperti bayangan. Namun ia menjadi panggung untuk semua benda langit yang ada; ia menampung mereka untuk dapat tetap bermain di lapangan.

...Lalu..

Bagaimana dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi?

Seekor bebek yang belum berubah menjadi angsa? Ah, tidak tepat. Air yang mengalir dengan tenang, namun dapat membuatmu tenggelam ketika arus sedang besar? Hmm.. Tidak juga.

Hitoka mencoret semua opsi itu dengan pensil mekaniknya. Ia menghela nafas—aah. Lagi-lagi, satu halaman habis tanpa menemukan jawaban..

—Sebenarnya, kau itu apa, Yamaguchi-kun?

.

.

.

Ia bukan pemain reguler. Dari semua anak kelas satu, hanya dia yang tidak dipilih.

Dia hobi mengekor pada Tsukishima. Apa-apa ' _Tsukki'_ , kata yang sering diucapkannya juga hanya _'Tsukki'_. Maka dari itu, ia kadang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Apalagi jika Tsukishima tidak bersamanya.

Kemampuan _Jump Float Serve_ nya belum sempurna. Dia tidak banyak berbicara kalau sedang ada rapat. Otaknya lumayan pintar, namun tidak masuk sepuluh besar. Intinya, kalau menelusuri kelebihan apa yang ia miliki, kau akan menemukan nol jawaban. Ia tidak baik, namun juga tidak buruk. Biasa saja, rata-rata. Setidaknya, hasil pengamatan sementara Hitoka seperti itu.

...Tetapi, pasti ada, bukan? Hanya saja, Hitoka belum menemukan apa yang spesial. Selama ini semua hanya fokus kepada matahari yang tak pernah berhenti bersinar. Mereka melupakan sosok lain yang tertutup silaunya cahaya.

Hitoka kembali memperhatikan Yamaguchi dalam diam. Wajah pemain nomor dua belas itu tak kehilangan konsentrasi semenjak tadi. Ia selalu berlatih keras meskipun belum tentu akan bermain dalam pertandingan resmi. Keringat turun dari dahinya menuju pipi yang dihiasi bintik-bintik—matanya yang kecil tak melepaskan pandangan dari bola yang siap untuk ia pukul tinggi menuju seberang net, tepat ke area lawan.

...Ah. Sungguh.

Yachi Hitoka hanyalah manusia biasa. Ia suka mengamati sekelilingnya, dan membuat personifikasi dari apa yang ia lihat.

Namun entah sejak kapan..

Ia malah mengamati Yamaguchi seorang saja.

.

.

.

Satu lagi yang ia tahu, Yamaguchi itu mudah gugup.

...Dan Hitoka juga sama. Ia ingin membantu Yamaguchi, tapi malah ikutan gugup sampai rasanya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Namun dari semua anak kelas satu di klub ini, harus diakui—bahwa yang paling sering bertanya akan keadaan Hitoka adalah Yamaguchi.

 _'Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat,'_

 _'Yachi-san, kau baik-baik saja?! Obat sakit perut, mana obat sakit perut—'_

 _(Ah, padahal, dia sendiri juga gugup setengah mati, bukan?)_

 _(Kenapa masih sempat dia mengkhawatirkan Hitoka?)_

...Uhhh. Hitoka merutuk di dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi, ia malah mengamati Yamaguchi! Bukannya tidak boleh, tetapi seorang pengamat sebaiknya bersikap adil. Jangan fokus kepada satu hal saja, pandanglah semua orang dan bagi peran mereka dengan sama rata. Hitoka menarik nafas—huff! Baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Aoba Jousai.

Oikawa Tooru adalah seorang raja yang memperkerjakan seluruh pasukan istana dengan bijak. Ia tahu peran apa dan bagaimana caranya agar mereka semua menjadi kuat dalam peperangan. Bahkan anak jalanan atau rakyat jelata sekalipun, bisa ia ubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Bagaikan memoles kelereng menjadi permata.

Karena Oikawa adalah seorang raja, Iwaizumi Hajime mungkin adalah tangan kanan yang paling dipercaya. Ia paling diandalkan, paling disukai, dan merupakan pilar yang paling kuat. Oikawa akan memanfaatkan seluruh kekuatannya demi masa depan kerajaan yang lebih baik.

Kemudian, Nekoma.

Kuroo Tetsurou adalah kucing hitam yang pandai mencuri ikan. Menyebalkan, dan omongannya terkadang tidak dikendalikan. Namun kelihaiannya dalam menyerang dalam ketidaksadaran orang-orang adalah senjata terkuat. Ia selalu bergerak sesuai dengan _pace_ nya. Ia seperti angin yang berhembus di dalam kesunyian. Kau bisa merasakannya, namun sosoknya telah lenyap dari sudut matamu ketika kau tersadar.

Sebaliknya, Kenma Kozume adalah kucing rumahan yang malas melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin bersantai dan melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela. Diremehkan oleh kucing liar lain karena manja dan dianggap bukan apa-apa. Namun ia yang seperti itu memiliki kejeniusan tiada tara. Ia dapat menemukan jalan lain untuk sampai ke tujuan lebih cepat, tanpa harus mengikuti jalur kucing liar yang cukup berbahaya.

Lalu—

"—Hitoka-chan, sebentar lagi pertandingannya dimulai."

Hitoka berhenti membaca ulang catatan lamanya dan menjawab _'Ah, iya!'_ dengan lantang. Ia menyimpan buku catatannya di dalam tas, dan berjalan menuju bangku penonton seperti biasa—menyemangati Karasuno dengan suara yang tertutupi bisingnya keramaian.

...Dan sebagai seorang manusia biasa, sebagai seorang pengamat; ia mengharapkan kemenangan dari kerajaan burung gagak.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti melihat panggung drama. Tiba-tiba ada narator yang menarasikan jalan cerita. Namun yang Hitoka lihat kini adalah kenyataan, bukan sandiwara. Dan dari sudut otak yang penuh dengan fantasinya, Hitoka mendengar sang narator memanggil nama seseorang.

" _Yamaguchi_ _Tadashi,_ _dipersilahkan maju ke atas panggung."_

—Ya. Seolah, ada yang berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang mengejek dari bibirnya.

Yamaguchi dan Hinata saling bertukar tempat. Papan nomor sepuluh ia berikan pada Hinata, dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Hitoka tak bisa mencegah rasa khawatir untuk datang; ia menggumamkan doa untuk keberhasilan Yamaguchi dalam menit singkatnya ia berdiri di atas panggung acara. Meski tidak gagal, Hitoka melihat sosok tanpa peran tersebut tidak melakukan perubahan—masih sama, tak ada yang membuatnya dicap sebagai penyelamat untuk pertandingan yang sedang dalam masa krusial. Bahkan meskipun menang, Yamaguchi nyaris dimarahi pelatih di akhir pertandingan. Hitoka menghela nafas—masih belum. Ia kembali mencoret semua opsi di halaman baru bukunya.

Peran apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan padamu, Yamaguchi-kun? Kalau tidak segera kuberikan peranmu, kau akan tetap menjadi sosok tanpa wajah sampai buku cerita ini sampai pada halaman terakhir.

.

.

.

Penyesalan dan kekesalan.

Ketika Yamaguchi berlari meninggalkan Hitoka sambil berkata, _'Aku harus ke toilet!'_ , Hitoka merasa bahwa ada yang janggal dari tingkahnya.

Tentu saja. Kau dipilih untuk memimpin peperangan di saat terjepit. Namun kau gagal. Pasti menyesal, bukan? Seandainya saja Hitoka tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Untuk menolong Yamaguchi, untuk menentukan peran yang tepat di dalam buku cerita dalam benaknya..

 _Bersinarlah, Yamaguchi-kun._

 _Tunjukkan semua hal yang membuatmu layak menjadi pahlawan._

 _Kenapa kau masih ragu dan_ _terus bersembunyi di balik awan_ _?_

.

.

.

Pertandingan dengan Aoba Jousai membuat Hitoka (dan juga Yamaguchi), kembali merasa mual—seolah-olah jantung mereka sudah naik dan siap keluar dari mulutnya.

Yamaguchi dahulu juga pernah diberikan peran penting, namun gagal. Kini Hitoka mengetahui apa sumber dari traumanya—persis seperti debu yang menutupi permukaan sebuah bola emas, Yamaguchi hanya mengurung diri dan tak mau melakukan kegagalan lagi. Karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi tokoh sampingan sementara teman-temannya menjadi sorotan banyak mata. _T_ _ak apalah, yang penting mereka menang._ _L_ _ebih baik, aku tidak menjadi sebuah penghalang._

Sekali lagi, Hitoka hanyalah manusia biasa. Seorang pengamat, tak kurang, tak lebih.

—Namun ia adalah pencipta dari setiap imajinasi di benaknya.

Ia memberikan peran yang sesuai tanpa mendapatkan protes dari para pemainnya. Meski Yamaguchi enggan dan tidak keberatan akan peran figurannya, Hitoka **tidak akan** membiarkan Yamaguchi terus menjadi sosok yang hanya muncul di pojok halaman. Kali ini, ia akan menggunakan hak penuhnya sebagai seorang pengamat. Meski jantungnya sudah siap untuk keluar dari mulut karena gugup yang tak mau hilang, Hitoka akan melakukan tugasnya.

 _ **Karena ia adalah pengamat, untuk kerajaan burung gagak.**_

"Yamaguchi-kun,"

Hitoka melihat lelaki yang cukup jangkung itu melirik pelan ke arahnya; masih dengan warna wajah yang buruk dan juga penuh kecemasan. Apa ia bisa menyampaikan semuanya dengan benar? Ia takut salah berkata, lalu malah memperparah keadaan Yamaguchi dari yang seharusnya. Tetapi ia harus mengucapkannya, gagal atau tidak.

Hitoka Yachi, seorang pengamat.

Dan ia sudah mengetahui, apa peran yang tepat untuk Yamaguchi Tadashi—si nomor dua belas yang selama ini menjadi tokoh figuran tanpa wajah..

.

.

.

"Kau tahu tidak? aku senang membuat personifikasi untuk semua anggota klub voli Karasuno, loh."

"O...oh? Apa itu tugas baru untuk manajer?" Yamaguchi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya; Tak biasanya Hitoka mengajaknya berbicara duluan, apalagi dengan topik yang tidak berhubungan dengan voli sama sekali.

"Eh? B-bukan, sih! Maaf, itu hanya hobi isengku, pasti sungguh aneh ya—"

Bodoh, bodoh! Tentu saja untuk beberapa orang hal itu adalah hal aneh! Hitoka harusnya tidak membuka pembicaraan dengan mengucapkan hal itu. Ia bisa menyapa Yamaguchi dengan wajar, bukan?!

"Ti—tidak, tidak! Maaf, aku hanya... Baru tahu, akan hobimu itu—hanya itu saja."

Ah, syukurlah. Hitoka pikir, Yamaguchi akan menganggapnya orang gila setelah pengakuannya beberapa saat lalu itu.

"O-oh.. Um. Ah, iya, mengenai personifikasi,"

"..Uh-huh?"

"Aku berpikir, jika Hinata itu matahari, Tsukishima berarti bulan. Kageyama, dia mungkin akan jadi langit malam yang membentang luas, menjadi panggung untuk kalian."

Yamaguchi menatap Hitoka dengan lekat—gadis mungil itu antusias menceritakan semua hasil pengamatannya. Namun di sudut hati, Yamaguchi merasa sedikit iri. _D_ _imana aku diantara mereka itu_ , Yamaguchi bertanya di dalam hati. _Apa aku memang tidak termasuk dalam daftar pemain di ceritamu?_

—Setidaknya...

...Itu yang Yamaguchi pikirkan; sampai ia merasakan Hitoka menatapnya tanpa ragu, dan merasakan kedua telapak tangan Hitoka yang hangat menyentuh kedua pipinya. Dengan tinggi yang berbeda jauh, sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit kesulitan. Tapi sang pengamat tetap melanjutkan tugasnya—ini adalah waktu penobatan. Untuk dia yang selama ini menjadi fokus utama, sampai membuatnya menghabiskan banyak halaman hanya untuk mencari peran yang tepat..

 **"** **—** **Dan kau, Yamaguchi-kun, adalah hamparan bintang yang luput dari pandangan orang.**

 **Cahaya indahmu** **memang** **tertutup polusi cahaya,**

 **namun satu hal yang pasti:**

 **kau itu ada."**

.

.

.

 _Ketika awan yang menutupi telah hilang,_

 _D_ _an semua lampu di bumi akhirnya mengalah untuk sekejap_ _—_

 _M_ _aka kau dapat melihatnya..._

 _Hamparan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam._

 _ **Yamaguchi Tadashi bukanlah lagi pemain figuran.**_

 _._

 _._

—Yachi Hitoka adalah seorang manusia biasa.

Ia mengamati segalanya dari mata yang terbuka. Ia mengambil sudut pandang yang berbeda dalam menerka realita. Ia dapat melihat bintang yang memiliki sinar lemah tersebut sedang melangkah menuju puncak, untuk menjadi semakin kuat.

Dan dari mata sang pengamat,

Bintang tersebut terlihat bahagia ketika berhasil menjadi pahlawan. Seolah ia akhirnya telah sampai di puncak setelah lama menaiki tangga, disambut hangat oleh matahari dan pepohonan, oleh sang pahlawan yang terlupakan, bahkan oleh sang malaikat.

Dan mulai saat ini...

Hitoka akan memastikan bahwa bintang tersebut tak akan pernah bersembunyi lagi dari mata dunia.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
